Topically applied formulations, such as those applied to the cornea, conjunctiva, eyelid margin, etc., are frequently used in ophthalmology to treat acute and chronic conditions because they may be safer than systemically delivered formulations. However, some therapeutically active agents may have poor solubility in aqueous solutions, which may limit topical ophthalmic use. Solubility may be improved for some therapeutically active agents by using a nonionic surfactant, but further improvement may be needed.